


All You Knead Is Love

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baking, Children, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Adowable request: Peter woke up and finds Tony is spending a fun afternoon baking cookies with their kids.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Kudos: 20





	All You Knead Is Love

Typically when Peter woke up to the smell of baking it meant that Tony was trying to get him to agree to something.

So as soon as the scent of fresh baked goods flooded his senses, he could only wonder what it was this time.

His eyes slowly opened and he yawned as he stretched. A quick glance to the alarm clock on his side of the bed told him that he had slept in way too late. Great.  
He slowly got up, pulling on a sweatshirt of his Tony’s that he loved to wear. Then he made his way out of the bedroom, expecting chaos.

But what he found instead was so perfectly sweet.  
Tony was getting another batch of cookies in the oven, carefully setting the tray inside before closing it and setting the timer.

Morgan and Ben, five and three respectively, were both sat at the table. They each had around a dozen cookies in front of them and little tubes of icing.

Ben also somehow managed to get green icing all over his face.

Peter smiled at he moved to the kids, first kissing Tony’s cheek. “Morning, Tones. You’ve been busy. What is it this time?” He teased lightly.

His husband grinned. “What? Oh, nothing this time. We were flipping channels this morning and one of those holiday baking shows was on. And little Morguna here decided she wants to become a professional baker. Gotta start somewhere, right?”

The younger man beamed as he listened, heart feeling full. He loved his family so much.

“Is that right? Mo, you wanna be a baker?” Peter asked as he moved to sit at the table with the children.

“Yeah! Dad even let me mix it,” she told him excitedly. “Now we get to make them pretty.”

“Uh huh. They look wonderful, pumpkin.” Peter’s eyes moved to Ben. “Oh…you’re such a mess.” He laughed.

“He keeps just eating the icing, I don’t know that any is actually getting on the cookies,” Tony explained. “I gave up trying to make him stop. They’re small tubes so it’s not that much sugar.”

“Eh, close enough.” Peter snorted, watching as Morgan decorated her own cookies.

He loved how similar to Tony she looked when she concentrated hard on something. They made the same face, nose scrunched. It was so cute.

“Those are looking so good, Morgan. I’m so proud of you.”

The girl beamed before looking at the cookies again. “Yeah, they are pretty good.”

“Mine are good too!” Ben said defensively.

“They are, Benny. They’re so good,” Peter promised. Sometimes parenting was just assuring your kid that he was doing just as good as his sister. Even though there was hardly any icing on the actual cookies he’d done.

Tony laughed hard, shaking his head. “No shortage of self confidence with these two.”

“Definitely not,” Peter agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
